1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still video camera capable of converting an optical image focused through a lens on an imager into a corresponding electrical signal as a still picture image, and recording the still picture image signal on a magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, practical attempts of a so-called "electronic still video camera" have been made in which an optical image focused through a lens is converted by an imaging element such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) into a corresponding electrical signal, and the converted electrical signal is recorded on a magnetic disk, as a still picture data.
In general, in such an electronic still video camera, a picture signal adapted for the NTSC (National Television System Committee) system is produced from the still picture signal derived from the imaging element, and then recorded on a 2-inch sized floppy disk. In the recording format of the electronic still video camera, one still picture data is stored on one track of the floppy disk when a single still picture is obtained as a 1-field television signal, whereas one still picture data is recorded on two tracks of the floppy disk when a single still picture is obtained as a 1-frame television signal.
Normally, the floppy disk contains 50 lines of the recording track capable of recording the still picture data thereon. Accordingly, one floppy disk can record 50 sheets of the still pictures if the field recording format is employed, whereas it can record 25 sheets of the still pictures if the frame recording format is employed.
As one of the features of the electronic still video camera, the still pictures (data) recorded on the floppy disk can be printed out by utilizing a hard-copy printer, and furthermore can be reproduced on a television monitor.
In the above-described conventional electronic still video camera, the still picture must be reproduced one by one on the television monitor when recorded still picture data are reproduced. As a consequence, highly cumbersome retrieval operations are required so as to reproduce the specific still picture on the television monitor. More specifically, if the still picture data have been recorded in the field-recording format, such cumbersome retrieval operations to the desired still picture are remarkable since 50 sheets of the still pictures can be recorded on a single floppy disk.